


Finishing

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domdrop, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Hulk feels horrible about how he took the lead; Thor reassures him that he's wonderful.





	Finishing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rerin/gifts).



> Inspired by a delightful-as-always chat with Rerin

Hulk panted.  Thor smelled thoroughly like him.  Hulk thought Thor looked handsome with his marks; Hulk himself had a few of Thor’s.

Hulk had taken the lead and had Thor ride him.  He’d gripped Thor’s hips tight enough to leave behind purple handprints.  Muscles marked up by Hulk and glistening with sweat, Thor was unstoppable when he was in motion, never ceasing for a second until they’d both come.

Then Thor got off him to grab a towel from the bathroom.

Hulk blinked, sitting up, “Hulk’s job?”

“Shh, my love,” Thor told him to lie back down. “You did wonderfully; now let me do my job.”

Hulk’s expression scrunched up.  Thor was littered with bruises.  They were rough with each other during a fight, but it felt like crossing a line in bed instead of an arena or a training room.  This was wrong; he’d hurt Thor—he’d hurt his friend!

“Hardly,” Thor chuckled as he cleaned them both up. “I’ll be limping tomorrow, but I’ll be all better soon. Æsir heal quickly.”

“Shouldn’t have to heal...” Hulk knew that much.

“You’re not hurting me; far from it—I feel great, in fact!  You felt great inside me; you fill me so well!  Your marks make me feel like I belong, and I feel safe knowing that you won’t harm me.”

“Yeah?” Hulk smiled.

“Yeah,” Thor smiled back. “You fuck like a machine and make love like a gentleman.”

The cold Hulk felt inside him made way for warmth.  Hulk pulled Thor down for a cuddle after Thor finished cleaning them up.  Thor leaned down so they could kiss: slow and gentle and brimming with love.

They napped together, cozy and lazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
